


Lady in Red

by nikuy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Birthday Sex, Car Sex, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Feminization, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Public Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:04:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikuy/pseuds/nikuy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin got him presents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady in Red

**Author's Note:**

> It's been too long since I wrote smut and this is my first smut for this ship. The dinner is only obligatory since I only aim for the smut, ha. Me and my excellent plotline here. 
> 
> Un-beta-ed, too many weird and probably impossible positions but hey Audis are accommodating and that's my only defense I'm sorry. It was okay at the beginning but then I flailed halfway to the end EEP. 
> 
> HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY FOR MY BABY EREN.

The satin dress brushed against his hand and fell straight back to the bed. It even felt gorgeous under his touch, vibrant red like the bubbling excitement in his chest. He could not wait to feel the material against his body, so he quickly stripped down to his briefs and put them on, sighing at the velvety sensation of the dress wrapping his body. He looked into the mirror and flushed at the sight of himself; the dress fell just right above his knees, flowing around him elegantly as he made small swirls, and just like that, he felt divine.

 

"How's it, Eren?"

 

He saw Erwin walking into the room on the mirror and smiled widely, making a turn to pounce onto the older man in a warm, big hug.

 

"This is so gorgeous, Erwin, I love it!" he whispered, feeling Erwin wrapping a loose arm around his lithe waist.

 

"No, you are gorgeous, sunshine." the older man gave his cheek a peck, his hand sliding low on his back, feeling the boy's shapely ass through the velvety material. "And I bet you haven't seen the other things I got you?"

 

Eren giggled and skipped towards the bed once again, reopening the box Erwin gave him before. He found a pair of black and shiny stilletos just his size and nearly squeaked, he had always wanted to wear one so he plopped down on the bed and quickly slipped his feet into those and clasped the leather strap around his slim ankles. He looked up at Erwin for approval and found the man nodding, then he got up and tried to walk. It wasn't that hard, but he sure wouldn't be able to run in those. He bent over the bed again, grinning when he felt his lover's hungry eyes on his butt, and checked the box again for other things. There was a fluffy white fur cape he remembered eyeing the last time they went shopping (he didn't know Erwin saw that) and...

 

"Oh," Eren grinned wickedly as he took the last piece of clothing he found and waved it in the air as he turned to his older lover, "You want me to wear this?" he eyed Erwin as he waved the flimsy, vibrant red lacy thongs in his hand, biting his lower lip.

 

"That's not all," Erwin showed his hand and Eren's face flushed bright red leather cockring looping around Erwin's fingers, the buckles looked shiny from where Eren was standing.

 

"What's with you and red?" the boy flustered as the older man came closer, caressing his cheek with the leather and brought it across the boy's plump, rosy lips.

 

"It's a sexy color." The taller man muttered, "But you don't have to wear it if you don't want to."

 

Eren knew that he could say no to it and still have Erwin spoiling him all night, but he knew all to well that there was a sexy promise behind this and he didn't feel like missing it. "Stupid old man..." he murmured as he looked up, straight into those alluring azure eyes he loved to stare at and lifted the dress up, showing his naked crotch to the rest of the room. Erwin noticed that his lover just shaved himself clean and was entranced at how soft Eren looked there with his dick half-hard.

 

Erwin raised an eyebrow at his cheeky lover who was wetting his lips like the kitten he is, "Is daddy's little girl thinking dirty?" he chuckled lightly and shivered at the sound his lover made, humming.

 

"Hmmm...do you want to know now, daddy? Or do you want to put it on me and find out later?" Eren tilted his head to one side, cyan eyes huge, feigning innocence.

 

The older man recognized the playfulness in his lover's mood, but he decided not to say anything and got down to his knees before the boy instead. Gently he took a hold of Eren's sacs and half-hard shaft, earning a sharp intake of breath from his younger lover, and wrapped the leather around him gently. He clasped the buckles and gave it two experimental tugs, smirking at the squeals Eren produced and the cat-like shove on his shoulder. It looked alright, just enough to keep his boyfriend comfortable but wouldn't be loose enough for him to breath later. It was just perfect.

 

He got back up on his feet and kissed the boy's lips chastely, "I'm going to change. We'll leave at 7, okay?"

 

"Yes, daddy."

 

*

 

He was aware of the attention the second Erwin opened the door for him and escorted him out of the car, leaving the rest of the work to the valet who was gaping at the blonde gentleman's company. Eren had especially applied makeup for this special occasion, smudging midnight blue in the corners of his eyes with a flick of cat-eye dark lines to define the shape of his sharp eyes, and making them stand out even more with a little mascara. His lips were painted in burgundy, making them look even fuller and plumper.

 

He strutted elegantly along with his man by his side, dressed up in dark-colored suit and white shirt underneath the blazer with two buttons undone. Eren had to admit that Erwin succeeded in making him reconsider their plan for a night-out the second the blonde stepped out of the dressing room, looking all sharp and sexy. He couldn't wait until he could leave kissmarks on that sinfully expensive shirt of Erwin's and smudge the color on the man's cleanly shaven face, but he knew he should wait patiently and be daddy's sweet little girl if he wanted his reward.

 

In the restaurant, people were gawking at him, he could feel their eyes raking up his thighs and what his clothes failed to cover, but in a way it made him feel even more confident. He even dared himself to smile at the group of men sitting on a table in there, every single one ogling him like a piece of meat, but then Erwin tightened his arm around him possessively. As the waiter brought them to their table, the blonde swiftly pulled a chair for Eren to sit on. When he was sure his boyfriend was comfortable, he sat down and talked to the waiter.

 

Eren looked around the table to find people stealing glances from the corner of his eyes, smiling at himself that people actually appreciated the way he looked that night. However, those were nothing compared to when Erwin's eyes were back on him; they were warm and gentle, unlike those creepy strangers'.

 

"What do you want to have, sunshine?"

 

Eren flipped the menu for himself, clearing his throat a little before he muttered in a higher pitch than the one he usually used, "Order for me, will you, darling?" he smiled, actually having no guts to state that he knew next to nothing about three-meal-courses.

 

Erwin smiled at him and ordered some bizarre-sounding foods for him, but whatever Erwin ordered for him, he was sure he would love them. He averted his eyes to his lover sitting across him, studying his face and the cool composure he always maintained. He could see the small creases Erwin had in the corners of his eyes that deepen when he smiles or laughs, they were so attractive in a certain way Eren couldn't explain; whenever they crease deeper, Erwin's eyes shine brighter and it was a lovely sight. The boy couldn't even begin with the older man's sharp, high cheekbones and the nose Eren loved to nibble. A tiny sigh escaped Eren's lips, and as Erwin finished talking with the waiter, he casted his eyes back to his beautiful lover.

 

"What's wrong?" he leaned forward, one arm crossing the table to touch Eren's hand.

 

Eren let the larger hand wrap around his, smiling at the older man, "You."

 

"Excuse me?"

 

"You're so weird." the boy sighed again, squeezing Erwin's nimble fingers with his own, "You're so good-looking and cool and mature and-and you look like the man who could have it all, you know? No, you could have it all, but you'd rather be spending the last three months dealing with me and all the shit I threw your way." he flushed, "Even today it still feels unreal to me."

 

"I could say the same to you," Erwin chuckled, his thum caressing the back of Eren's hand, "You're the one saying it's okay to date the guy who could be your father."

 

"You _are_ my daddy." The boy giggled, "And if I don't think you're hot, I wouldn't have."

 

"I think my hairline is receding..."

 

"No, it doesn't!" Eren reached out to touch the older man's forehead, brushing away a few strands of blonde hair, "It should be but it's not and you're still gorgeous as fuck it's ridiculous!" Eren pouted, "I should be angry at you because everyone is ogling you wherever you go."

 

"You never cease to amaze me, baby. Everyone's eyes are on you tonight." Erwin's laughter rumbled in his throat as he reached out and cupped the boy's face, "Tonight is your night and I want you to enjoy it."

 

Eren's pout melted into a smile.

 

The waiter returned to their table with their appetizers. Eren found the tomato bruschetta his lover ordered for him satisfactory ("Red again, Erwin?"). The older man ordered him some grilled fish with velvety sauce and some scallops he had just to moan at the first bite, making his boyfriend pause at his. Eren couldn't help himself as he nudged Erwin's calf with the tip of his stilleto, grinning at the look Erwin gave him afterwards and continued eating innocently.

 

When their desserts arrived, Eren got so immersed in the most delicious mont blanc he had ever tasted. The pureed chestnuts and the cream melted on his tongue and the sweetness if it was mouthwatering. Erwin's coffee was forgotten very easily as he began watching his lover licking his spoon clean on each bite, pink tongue peeking in-between burgundy lips, and occasional small moans made it harder for Erwin to look away. Eren noticed those blue eyes on him and grinned cheekily as he spooned yet some of the cream and made a show of licking it off his spoon slowly, tongue swirling around the spoon before he finally put it into his mouth and almost, almost obscenely sucked on it.

 

"This tastes so good, daddy..." his eyes fluttered at both the taste and the hungry look on his lover's eyes as he purred.

 

The older man took a deep breath with a small smile as he half-heartedly paid attention to his cup of coffee and took a sip. Eren chose the moment to be a little bolder by stretching his leg and brushed his foot up his lover's knee. The blonde man threw him a look and the by flushed; it was not a warning, it was the look Erwin always got when he makes Eren beg for it, the stoic look he always got when he wanted to do things to Eren. Feeling challenged, Eren leaned forward, the tip of his tongue still brushing the spoon in his hand.

 

"If it's not for the clasps, I would've taken my shoes off and play with you the way you love it, baby." he bit his lip at the small hiss Erwin released as the tip of his stilleto brushed against the older man's crotch and giggled.

 

Erwin would very much like to grab that teasing foot of his lover's and rub himself all over it, but he got other plans. He knew Eren would try to persuade him into not following the plan, but he would stick to his plan and shrug it off no matter how hard it was for him. "You're really desperate for a spanking, aren't you?"

 

The boy tensed at the promise and felt himself hardening at the thought of Erwin spanking him in the middle of this restaurant, bending him over the table. For an adult, Erwin could be extremely inappropriate and Eren loved him for it. "Maybe..." he shrugged and withdrew his leg from Erwin, "Or maybe I just want your monster dick in me."

 

"Really." Erwin gave him a look and a quick glance around the table. "Maybe we should get out of here."

 

*

 

By "getting out of here", Eren had expected Erwin to take him home. Of course, his brain uttered a blurry line, I shouldn't have taken his words too figuratively. He managed to feel not too surprised when Erwin took his keys from the valet and tugged his hand to follow him. He did not even flinch when they found his boyfriend's sleek R8 and stood behind him while Erwin pushed the driver seat further back. He did not even waste more time dwelling on the fact that there were lots of people back in the restaurant or that the parking lot was quite packed, even the space right next to theirs, and climbed right into Erwin's lap in the car, didn't even wait for his lover to close the door to hump against the flat, defined stomach.

 

"Erwin," Eren wrapped his arms around the older man's neck, dark lips quivering in expectation, "won't--won't people see...?"

 

Erwin chuckled as he locked the door, "Does it excite you?"

 

Erwin slipped his hands into the red dress, feeling the soft flesh he had been restraining himself from. Eren moaned right next to his ear, his breath hot and humid, his voice high-pitched and laden with lust. The older man ran his hands over two shapely globes underneath the velvety fabric and squeezed them, earning another breathless moan and a slow, long lick in the sensitive area below his earlobe. He shivered all over, his dick had gotten too hard underneath Eren. It was funny how he always tried so hard to maintain his composure only to be able to see Eren break apart because of him when it was actually Erwin who got Eren under his skin all over.

 

"Daddy..." the boy nibbled on Erwin's sensitive spot, raked his teeth over the reddened flesh and smirked as he leaned closed to catch the tip of his lover's earlobe with his teeth, "I want you right now..."

 

It did it.

 

"Turn the other way," the blonde man growled as he smacked the boy's smooth thigh and gripped Eren's other leg behind the knee to help him move. Eren did not seem to have anything against the idea--his pupils were blown wide as he moved himself to position with his lover's help. His heart was hammering in his chest the second his eyes fell on the unmoving steering wheel and the windshield, slightly blurred from the heat of the situation. Erwin grabbed his wrists and led them to the steering wheel, a silent order for him to hold onto it. "There you go...that's my good little princess..."

 

Eren shivered at the tone Erwin was using and the crack in it; Erwin rarely lost his cool when they had sex. Though the brunette enjoyed being thrown about with those large hands, knowing that the older man knows very well what he was doing, sometimes he wanted to see him losing it. It became more exhilarating for him when Erwin positioned him a little roughly, pushing down the low of his back, making him jut his butt out for the older man to do as he pleases with his legs bent a little. The limited space made it hard for him to move about, but his lower half did not seem to think so. The cockring Erwin put around him did not make it easier for him to breath, but it made him so much more aware of the state of his arousal.

 

The dress did not hide much from the pair of darkened blue eyes, the fabric clung against Eren's skin perfectly, showing him every single crook and crease. Licking his lip, Erwin pulled the fabric up and groaned at the sight of the shapely pert butt shaking before him. The tan skin glistened with perspiration and the thin strap of his flaming red thong was squeezed in-between supple cheeks. Erwin couldn't even stop himself from reaching out and kneading both perfect globes. Eren squeaked and squirmed some more, encouraging his boyfriend to _hurry the fuck up_. He got a harder smack for that, Erwin watched how the pert butt jiggled at the contact.

 

"That's not a proper way to address your daddy, isn't it, Eren?" Erwin whispered lowly.

 

"I--I'm sorry, d-daddy..." the boy sniffled. He brought his hand behind him and pulled the string of the thongs to the side, letting his sacs heavily weighed down between his legs. He showed himself just so for Erwin, spreading himself open and turned his head as far as he could to look at his older boyfriend, eyes brimming with tears and red lips stammered, "Put you big, hard cock in me, daddy, please...?"

 

Erwin found it impossible to tear his eyes off the sight. His hand worked on autopilot as it reached for the middle console box and retrieved a small bottle. He did what Eren couldn't and spread him open wider, uncapping the bottle with his other hand. He squirted some over the tight ring of muscles, listening to the boy's small whines and watching how the adorable little hole twitch and glisten under his gaze. Experimentally, he dragged his thumb over the tight ring, massaging it gently before he pushed in and sighed at the hot humidity inside.

 

"Erwin, Er-win..." the brunette cried as his lover slowly pushed his thumb in and out of him, his back arched at the sensation of being filled again, but he needed more that that. "You don't--ah--don't have to...j-just put it in-"

 

The older man pulled out and slicked his other two fingers, stopping whatever complain Eren got in his head by pushing them in in one go. The noises his younger lover made were oh so delicious that he could nearly tasted each incoherency on his tongue. He was still tight and ridiculously so after fooling around with Erwin for the last three months. He began scissoring the tightness, rubbing the pinkish perineum with a wet thumb in the while. It drove Eren crazy, the boy began to move his hips backward tantalizingly, moaning out Erwin's name over and over. Erwin couldn't see it, but he could imagine tears and drools running down his boyfriend's face as he pushed in the third finger and stretched him even wider.

 

"F-fuck," Eren choked, "It...enough, E-Erwin...e-enough..." Eren reached back and wrapped his hand around Erwin's wrist, trembling all over. "...d-dy...ride...wanna'...ride d-daddy..." he hiccuped, and as Erwin had guessed, he was already crying from distress and he'll be damned if it wasn't the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

 

Erwin merely smiled and continued rubbing that tiny bump deep in Eren rather mercilessly, "Only if you promise me to be my good little girl for the rest of the night." he began to unbuckle his pants and took out his dripping shaft. He nearly got himself blue balls simply from watching his boyfriend, everything was too overwhelmingly erotic, even for him.

 

Eren nodded vigorously at that, "P-promise...ah!"

 

The older man tugged on Eren's wrist, "Come here then, sweet pet."

 

The brunette did not to be told twice; he leaned back carefully, trusting Erwin to support him when he failed to and spread himself open right over the older man's wet tip. Eren took the bottle Erwin neglected and squirted some of the lube on his hand, wrapping his wet hand around his lover, making him slick with two strokes before he angled himself and let the gravity do the rest. Erwin had an arm secured around the boy's hips, the other spreading the boy's leg open for him. He could feel the boy tensing in his arms the second his tip prodded the tight heat, but he slowly came down, swallowing Erwin up.

 

He sat there for a while, letting his body to get used to Erwin once again. His breath grew more and more labored each second, the older man was whispering on his ear, "You're so good to me, baby, so good..."

 

It made Eren blush a little darker. He then took a firm hold on his lover's strong thigh and shoulder, trying to prop himself up, whining at the sensation of the older man's hot shaft rubbing all over him inside. Sweat trickled down his chin and he let his hips drop faster than before, making him cry louder at the sudden assault on his prostate from this angle. He repeated the action, once, twice, over and over, getting his lover deeper and deeper. He threw his head back, drowned in the pleasure of being stretched like that. His body was tingling all over down to his toes, hips jerking involuntarily to seek more friction, and his dick began to drip pearlescent fluid. He was about to wrap his hand around himself when Erwin suddenly gripped both of his wrists, jerked them back and away from his weeping cock, and suddenly thrusting hard into him, using his wrists as leverage. Eren cried out at that, screaming his name at the top of his lungs as he fell limp on Erwin.

 

"N-noo...c...come..." his breath hitched on each thrust, his knees became weak at the relentless assault on his sweet spot. The cloudy mind of his knew nothing but how bad he needed release. "...w-wanna'...ah...come...!"

 

"Ssh," the blonde man smirked as he pulled his smaller lover closer, "You promised, didn't you? To be my and only my good girl for the rest of the night?"

 

As if the vigorous thrusts wasn't a sweet enough torture, being so close with his lover, Eren could distinctively smell the musky, heady scent of his underneath the layers of his expensive perfume and the rich, wooden aftershave. Eren lolled his head to the side to bury his nose into Erwin's strong, flushed neck, breathing in his scent hungrily and tried to run his tongue over the smooth surface. He squirmed at the highly erotic sensation and clenched around Erwin, making him growl possessively.

 

Heaving the limp legs up, hunching up the dress along the process, Eren leaned onto his lover's chest more comfortably. He was still intoxicated when Erwin began to pound into him again, causing him to moan sweetly in surprise. His body jolted each time the larger man thrusted home, the sweet pink ring clenched every time he pulled himself out, and his beautifully red, dripping dick bounced along with their movement, slapping against the red of the dress and staining it with a few thick drops of precum. Eren was a gorgeous mess.

 

"...Le-ggo...wanna'...come..." the boy cried at each thrust, his voice wavered in desperation, "-win...Er--win...so d-deep...so fu...full..."

 

From the corner of his eyes, the older man saw something outside. There were shadows casted from the streetlight outside and Erwin automatically clasped a hand over his boyfriend's mouth, eyeing a group of people approaching. When they walked into under the light, Erwin recognized them as the same group that ogled his lover back in the restaurant and his eyes gleamed dangerously as he licked Eren's earlobe, taking a glance at two surprised emerald orbs turning wide.

 

"Aren't they your new admirers?" he breathed against the wet skin, jerked up his hips and made the boy squeal. "They could just walk away...or maybe one of them would stop and notice you, the sweet little gorgeous doll they saw earlier in the restaurant..." he lifted one of Eren's legs onto the dashboard and let him spread wide.

 

The boy's whines were muffled by Erwin's large hand as he was posed that way, his eyes watched how one person of the group seemed to drop something only a few meters away from their car, his pupils blown wide as the group simply walked back to him. Their laughter was faint, but he could definitely hear them. His heartbeat went up at the possibility of getting caught, the possibility of being seen so open and so lewd with Erwin's thick, hard cock drilling his ass. The thought sent a shiver down his spine and he clenched harder around his lover, making him nearly suffocate with the tight heat engulfing him. Suddenly Erwin heard Eren hum and a second later a wet, velvety sensation on his palm. He pulled Eren back against him to look at his face, his hand sliding down to the boy's neck.

 

"Let...let them see..." Eren grinned, his voice cracking and Erwin could feel him sucking his cock in harder, "...let them see...how you fuck me the way you please, how I...enjoy having this monster cock inside of me...tearing me o-open..." his lipstick was smeared, chin wet with drools, "...let them see you owning me...making me your bitch..." he ground his hips down tantalizingly slow.

 

It didn't even take a second for Erwin to take his boyfriend's small hips in a bruising grip and began to drill into him with a renewed vigor. The brunette squealed and gasped, his skin was slapping against Erwin's, over and over. His toes curled, it felt so suffocating like he had never experienced before; there was no air, nothing else except his lover's dick buried deep within him and his own boncing back and forth along with his body. The group standing not too far from the car seemed to notice their car and one of them pointed at them, Eren could only see the gesture and it caused him to kick the dashboard, howling as he tightened around Erwin.

 

The older man tensed as he held Eren with a death grip, whispering, "Take it all in, baby..."

 

*

 

Eren didn't remember the real, great urge to slap Erwin across the face when he told him that it was impossible for anyone to see through the windshield from the outside. He didn't even remember how long it took his lover to drive them home or whether not he took the car key off the slot. All he could remember was Erwin's low voice talking to him in a commanding tone after he came inside of him, filling him up to the brim. He told Eren to keep it in, not to stain the car and that was what his good girl did and a reward sure would be waiting.

 

He did not remember whether not he managed to keep it all in, the warm thickness that was Erwin. He was too busy trying to restrain from touching himself and trying his best to keep everything inside, though he wouldn't be lying that he couldn't because Erwin nearly broke him and it was almost impossible for him to do so. However, he did remember that he managed to keep some in, because now Erwin was working his fingers back in him, pushing all the sticky substance out from the abused hole. He rummaged along the stretched passage like he was searching for something, while Eren could only wrap his hand loosely around the older man's wrist, eyes unfocused, and lips parted to release weak, throaty whines.

 

It was impossible to feel anything after the stimulation he got, but he was still painfully hard and he could still feel Erwin's fingers rubbing everywhere that was now too sensitive for him to properly react. They hadn't even managed to reach the bedroom; Erwin simply brought him inside and slammed him against the first sofa that came to his sight, propping the boy's hips up, and jammed his fingers back into the dripping wet heat. While his fingers were busy in his smaller lover, he occupied his mouth on the perky nub on Eren's heaving chest, sucking and nibbling through the thin material of his dress while his free hand roamed inside the area the dress still covered only to flick and twist the other nipple.

 

Eren was twitching all over, all he could think of was to come lots and lots. The ministrations began to hurt, but he couldn't bring himself to say anything else than 'please's and 'daddy's. Erwin pulled off and took a good look at his boyfriend, sprawling on the sofa with his legs bent and opened wide. His eyes were wet with tears, makeup ruined, and lips still smudged with the sensual burgundy color, now glistening with saliva. His abused hole was loose around Erwin's fingers, way too relaxed, and thick globs of come just kept on coming out, staining the pristine furniture.

 

"You've been such a good girl, Eren," Erwin whispered as he finally, at long last, reached out for the leather strap secured around Eren's darkened sacs. He gave the boy a small peck on his lips before he added gently, "Now you may come."

 

With a flick of his hand, the cockring came off and Eren's body spasmed as he let out a silent cry. His back arched, arms and legs limp, as he spurted his seeds all over Erwin's suit and sofa, it was as if every single nerve in his body came back to life and it hit him back like a great wave. His over-sensitized body was too tired to handle this sort of outcome, he mind instantly shut down as he came a little too much for an untouched orgasm. Erwin watched him intently, watching how every single muscle on his body twitched and how his eyes rolled back in his head at the overwhelming sensation before he fell on his back, limp and exhausted. The older man wrapped his large hand around his limping but still dripping dick and squeezed out some more, more than he imagined he could. The younger man began sobbing and lolled his head from side-to-side weakly, begging his boyfriend to stop because it hurt but it hurt so good.

Erwin leaned close to him and claimed those plump lips with his, tongue slipping into the humid cavern that was Eren's mouth and he sucked on Eren's tongue momentarily before he broke the kiss. "You're amazing, baby, I love you. Happy birthday."

It took a while for the brunette to process what Erwin just said before he smiled, "...Fuck..." before his eyes slowly drooped with a silent reply, _I love you so fucking much, old man_.

*


End file.
